Prince of Themyscira
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: What if Naruto was reincarnated as the brother of Wonder Woman What if he wanted to be a Hero too?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prince of Themyscira**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **DCUO**_

 _ **So I've seen a few of these stories. One was just starting out and the others were horrible.**_

 _ **Just so you know this will be a Naruto x Rachael Roth. Don't know who that is in the DC universe? Why its Raven!**_

 _ **So the story starts before DCUO by about 20 years.**_

* * *

 **Themyscira**

 **Throne room**

Queen Hippolyta was sitting on her throne when she suddenly noticed a glow on her stomach. She looks down and sees a light on her skin where her womb is. When she looks up she sees Hera standing there.

"Lady Hera! What makes you grace us with your presence?" said Hippolyta.

" **Rise Hippolyta. For I grace you with a champion of mine and former champion of a dimension. My Champion was given the choice of been reincarnated to help others or moving on. "** Said Hera.

"I will raise her as I have raised Diana." said Hippolyta.

" **Who said he was female?"** Said Hera.

"A man on Themyscira? The other Amazon will never accept him!" said the Queen of the Amazons.

" **I have a feeling he will be accepted."** said Hera. She disappears in a flash of light and a 5 year old Diana enters.

"Mommy was that Lady Hera just now?" said Diana.

"Yes Honey and she has gifted us and the other amazon a new family member." said Hippolyta.

"Really where is she?!" said Diana.

"He is in my womb."

"Oh."

 _ **5 years later.**_

"Lady Hippolyta this is the 5 time Prince Naruto has ran off from his lesson and gone pranking his sisters." said Mikyala. She was a Teacher in Man's world before she was brought to Themyscira. She was walking down a hallway in the palace toward a room with Hippolyta. The two stop in front of a door and Hippolyta pounds on the door.

"Naruto Of Themyscira! Get your butt out here right Now!" yelled Hippolyta. The door opens to show a 4 year old blond

"Hi mommy! Can I help you?" said Naruto.

"Did you skip out on your lesson and prank your sisters?" asked Hippolyta in a tone that said lie to me and you will get a spanking.

"Yes but I only prank the ones that don't like me." said Naruto.

" **I might be able to help."** said a female voice to their left. The threesome turn and see Athena there. **"I had to see Hera's Champions and give him a gift."** she holds out her hands and inside is a fox kit. **"He is a male. I thought since you are quite the trickster yourself you deserve a trickster."**

"Cool I am going to name him Kurama!" yelled Naruto running into his room and shutting the door.

 _ **14 years later.**_

Hippolyta and other Amazons were standing at the beach with Diana in her Wonder Woman uniform (New 52 not the games.)

"I'm giving him 5 minutes then I am going to go get him." said Diana. 3 minutes later an older Naruto and a full grown Kurama are running toward the beach. Naruto is wearing a Black shirt with a red W on top over a blue M. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and had a pair of bracers on. He had a sliver lasso and black iron sword at his side.

"Sorry I'm late sis. Did you go through a costume change?" said Naruto.

"Yes Now have you chosen a Hero name?" said WW.

"SInce you are The Goddess of war right now I will be Know as Hachiman after the Japanense God of Land War." said Naruto.

"A truly wonderful name _Lord_ Naruto." said One of the Amazons saying Lord with venom. Hippolyta sends a glare to the amazon and starts to make a motion for the guards to take the amazon away but Naruto stops her.

"Sister I know you do not trust me since I am a man but I was raised here and I do not use my title often." said the newly minted Hachiman.

"I see you have more gift from the gods." said Hippolyta.

"Yes my own Lasso of Truth Bracers of Submission and a sword I made from Stygian iron and normal metal. It is the reason I am late." said Naruto.

"Have you named it?" Asked an Amazon.

"Yes. It's named after a Japanese demigod of Hades who thought he was a god. Its name is Ichigo or The One Guardian." said Hachiman.

"Come Brother it is time to introduce you to man's world." said WW taking Naruto's hand.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **SO tell me how you like it and if you don't**_

 _ **Next few chapters will show Naruto's Part in the DCUO story-line for F2P players and the pair. Then we'll head into DLC then we'll head into Original content.**_

 _ **SO I will need original Ideas from you all so REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2 the Brainic ship

_**Prince of Themyscira**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Awakening**_

 _ **Brainiac Ship**_

 _ **9 years after Naruto left Themyscira**_

"Naruto." said a voice in an older Naruto's comm set. The older Naruto was surrounded by pods and holding his Lasso in one hand and Ichigo in the other. "I hope you know your Girlfriend and sister are screaming at me because I let you do this."

"Oracle. You didn't let me do anything. I would have done this regardless." said Naruto

"Gods you are in so much trouble. You do know I have to let Mother know about this." said Wonder Woman over comms.

"Diana! I'm surprised Barbara let you on her Network." said Naruto as 4 robot entered the pod room "Give me a sec." Naruto throws his Lasso pulling a robot to him kicking its head off cuts another down the middle decapitates the next then guts and spins through the last.

"NARUTO PRINCE OF THEMYSCIRA!" screamed a voice. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!"

"Now Rae you know if you get too angry your Father might take over." said Naruto over comms gripping his ears.

"THAT'S THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS." said Rae

"Come on Rae. We need an insider on what these exobytes guys and girls will be feeling."

"Naruto... You know that's no excuse." said Wonder Woman. Naruto starts walking down the hall and takes cover looking over the corner and sees only 2 human robots and a spider robot(2 sparks and the first overseer.)

"So... lets say I'm looking at spider looking robot. Any ideas ladies." said Naruto

"Put the Goggles on." said Oracle.

"Dukes I forgot I had those." said Naruto.

"Why do I let you watch Archer again?" said Rae

"Cause you love it."

"I d-who in the circles of hell are you?" said Rae.

"Rae? Rae? Oracle What the hell happened to Raven's feed?" said Naruto.

"I don't know but i'm uploading point to destroy on the robots. I'll find out what happened to Raven and... the other Titans." said Oracle hesitating on the other Titans.

"Oracle are you saying the whole team's comms are offline."

"Just Focus on your escape Brother and we'll deal with the Titan's disappearance after." said Wonder Woman.

"Search the rest of the ship for the other escapees. I will head toward this prisoner bay." said the spider.

"Right." Said Naruto. He charges in and throws Ichigo Like a boomerang and it cuts off all 8 legs of the spider. Naruto Catches it Jumps up and slams the Stygian iron celestial bronze and normal metal sword into the brain center of it. "Oracle I just heard there were other escapees. Can you find them."

"Does a bear poop in the woods? Don't answer that. Knowing you it'd be a smartass answer. Of course I can find them." said Oracle. Naruto Flys up and punches a wall destorying it.

"Going off Brainiac's radar. Send them into the service tunnels." said Hachiman. He enters the tunnel benhind the wall when we suddenly grabs his head and purple energy explodes off his body. "Oracle!"

"What?!" Oracle exclaimed.

"Something just happened to me. Check my Vitals." said Wonder Man.

"Ok this is weird one of your Exobytes activated. It will be a Summon type Naruto. You're a sorcery Exobyte Hero." Oracle said

"Oracle Put Wonder Woman on." said Hachiman

."Naruto everything ok?" said Wonder Woman

"No Diana I just found out My exobytes were touched by Hecate." said Naruto.

"Mother and I will look at you no different." said Wonder Woman.

"Ok Put Orcale on." said Naruto

"Right." said Wonder Woman

"so what can I summon?" said Naruto

"A rock Guardian." said Oracle

"Right." said Naruto. He taps into the energy around him raises his left arm and summon a rock guardian with arcane symbols over him. Naruto flies down the tunnel and sees at the exit 2 guys and 2 girls. 1 guy had black spikey hair a beard and wore a black t-shirt and black jeans. He had a pair of tennis shoes. The other had Black jeans and a black trenchcoat. He had slicked back black hair with 2 strand hanging over. One Of the Girls had a ponytail that was colored blue and she had a red t-shirt and blue jeans with red tennis shoes on. The other girl wore a buttoned up black jacket and black jeans with black tennis shoes. She had Black hair in a pixie style. "Names and powers. Beardy first."

"Kaix Dark. Fire."

"Ok Darkfire. Bluenette."

"Annabeth Jones, Mental."

"Wise Girl. Emo."  
"Fuujin Cortez, Muntion."

"Mistress Guns. So incase you don't who I am I'm Hachiman, Younger Brother of Wonder Woman and the only man allowed on Themyscira."

"Why is that?" asked DarkFire.

"Cause I was born there." said Naruto.

"But isn't it all girls there?" said Quark Matrix

"Yes. My mother Queen Hippolyta was blessed with me in her womb by the Gods and I was raised there. There are still Amazons who hate me but I'll win them over." said Naruto "But we'll get back to that. Lets get out of here first."

"2 questions." said Wise Girl

"Hurry." said Naruto.

"One How are we going break out of here? 2 What is that following you?" said Wise girl.

"Ah yes." Naruto hits a button on the side of his Goggles and everything becomes more defined and he can see certain things. ((Detective Mode form Arkham series.) "Sweet an Access port." Naruto takes a USB cord out and plugs it into the access port. "OK. Lets move. Quark Rework the atoms around you to be something light enough to carry you. Darkfire-

"I Know how to fly." said Darkfire.

"Me too." said Wise girl.

"Mistress-." said Naruto.

"I got these Discs I made from the tech of my pod." said Mistress Guns, taking out a pair of disc that float.

 _'Great once again I'll be left behind.'_

"Hey Naruto. I forgot to tell you your innate Demigod/amazonman flight Ablity was unlocked when your exobytes activated."

"FINALLY!" Yelled Naruto. The 4 other exobyte looked at him with a weird look. Naruto Grunts "Sorry got some good news." He puts his finger to his earcom. "Oracle Any News on the Titans?"

"None sorry Naruto." said Oracle

"Naruto Focus on getting out then we'll figure out what happened to Raven." said Diana.

 _'easy for you Superman isn't missing from comms.'_

"Right sis." said Hachiman taking his finger down. He test out the very start of his flight powers and opens a phone

 _'can't believe I'm using this resource but Athena would be proud.'_ Naruto thought opening the phone and speed-dailling the 2nd number.

" **Yello"** said the voice on the other side.

"Hey is now the time to call someone?" said Darkfire.

"Hush. Yo Omniman I got a job for you."

" **Whats up?"**

"Find out what happened to my team." said Naruto. Now you're probably wondering who this young man on the other side of the phone.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Lux**_

 _ **LA, California**_

 _Naruto enters the club in a Black dress shirt and black dress pants. A man is sitting at a piano playing it. Naruto walks up to him._

" _Hey Luce." said Naruto_

" _Naruto How's my favorite Male Amazon?" said the man at the piano._

" _Someone here to meet me I hear?" said Naruto._

" _In the VIP section but please hurry he's irritating Maze and Me." said the man._

" _Right Thanks Lucifer."_

" _Yes Yes." said Lucifer. Naruto walks over to the couches seperated by a rope where a young man in a white shirt and black pants is sitting._

" _You Naruto 'Hachiman' Prince?" said the young man._

" _Yes and I'd ask how you know that but Since only 6 people in man's world know that makes it know you are a time traveler. So whats a Time Traveler want with me?" said Naruto_

" _I am here to help you anything you need give me a call on this." Said The Time Traveler._

" _What do I call you?" asked Naruto_

" _OmniMan will do." said the now Omniman walking out. Naruto walks over Lucifer and an African woman sitting at the piano._

" _Any clues to see if he's lying?" said Naruto_

" _Other than the Angelic aura he was giving, Nothing." said Lucifer_

" _Maze?"_

" _I don't trust him but then again I don't trust you either." said the African woman._

 _ **Flashback end**_

" **On it Boss. But we got to talk sometime about your attachment to this team."** said Omniman.

"I'm not giving up on the Titans." said Naruto.

" **Ok"** said Omniman. Naruto Hangs up and flys forward to find a hole where he drops down and sees Mistress hacking into a Brainic console. Barrels drop down and take down 5 OverSeers. 8 Brainic Robots enter by the door.

"OK everyone take 2." said Naruto. Dark fire Runs in and shoots fireballs at both of his robots. MM does a spell that crushes his two. Wise Girl raise her enemies with her mental power and slams down. Mistress summons a Chain Grenade Launcher and shoots it at both of her enemies. Naruto Sends His Guardian at one and Fly over the other and drops down to Bisect it. The 4 get together when 4 more enemies appear in teleport

"Let me handle this." Said Naruto Sending the Gaurdian to fight 2. Naruto grabs his Lasso and throws it and catches a robot in the lasso. He swing it around hitting 2 and takes them out before throwing the lassoed one up and stabbing it as it comes down. Naruto sheathes Ichigo and look to the other "We Going?" The group fly forward but when they turn the corner Naruto stops them. "Oracle you seeing this?"

"Um yeah. We need to take Down this ship."

"Send up … Ugh... Superman."

"Can't. He can't breach the shield and we can't either with teleporters." said Oracle

"But the moment we can we'll send Superman up." said Wonder Woman

"Until I see you on the Ground sis. Gods Protect you."

"Gods Protect you" said Wonder Woman.

"Lets keep moving!" said Naruto.

"Naruto Based on what you downloaded earlier there should be a shielded generator." said Oracle. "That would be the perfect time to teach them how to recover from a stun."

"Got it." said Naruto." Alright you guys the next room you might get stunned says Oracle. So we are going over the only way how to get out of stuns. The only way is Energy. So flood you exobytes."

"Got it." said the new heroes. They fly forward and get to the next room and take out the Sentry when the Generator goes off and stuns them. Naruto Channels Magical energy through his system and destroys the generator as the other break out of the stun. The group Fight some specialized Sentries and fly into the next room and fights the Brainic Droids in there. They fly forward some more, destroying some more droids before coming before a patrol of an Overseer and 5 robots.

"I got Spidey." said Naruto. The 3 charge in and take down each of their robot. Naruto meanwhile stabs Ichigo into the brainlike container of the Overseer. "Alright a little longer guys and girls." They move into the hallway

"Naruto you need to take out the shield by dropping the gun onto it." said Oracle.

"Got it."

"Also There's a Big Bad in the next room so watch out." said Oracle

"Got it." said Naruto. "Okay we have to take out the gun most likey by disconnecting it from the ship to destroy the shield."

"Yes sir." said the 3 newbies. The team of 4 enter the next room and see 4 pieces of tech holding the gun to the ship. Above them was an extra large Brainic robot with a dome on it head.

"FOOLISH HUMANS YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!"

"Take them down. This battle's mine." said Naruto flying up to the robot who shoot beam at teleporter at the 3 other compass points of the room. The 3 each fly to a piece of tech and destory it while Naruto dodges and fights the Gaurdian in midair. He finishes it stabbing it through the dome.

"Oracle Are we good?"

"Superman Is coming up."

"FOOLISH HUMANS YOU WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP." Superman appears from a teleporter

"Not today. We're going to take down your ship and save these people." Said Superman. All 5 heroes start attack Brainic Forces that flood the room. After a while the Brianic forces stop coming in and Superman fly over to the middle with the 3 new heroes following him. Naruto leans on a wall and takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"Damn you Constantine." said Naruto. The 3 Newbies head to a different portal and Superman walks over to Naruto and puts out his cigarette with his Freeze Breath."and Fuck you Boy Scout."

"Naruto you had your Sister very worried."

"I already told her my reasons for doing this."

"And they were good ones Just try not to dangerous stuff like this too much."

"I'll try. Hows Superboy and My 'sis' Taking that the other Titans have disappeared?"

"Not well. Wonder Girl has decided to lead the Amazon on a fight against Giganta and Superboy is With my father at the Fortress." said Superman.

"I'm Taking lead in looking for them."

"Take that up with your sister."

"I will." said Naruto heading to a teleporter.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2.**_

 _ **Next will be a redux of an old story.**_


End file.
